


Blessed Snowfall

by HeartsFate



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Snow Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: It was precious moments like these that Rei treasured the most.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Blessed Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voleste/gifts).



“Rei,” Usagi’s excited voice yelled from the other room, “it’s snowing!”

The young priestess giggled at the other woman’s excitement. Stepping into the living room with a book in hand, she took in the sight before her. Usagi sat at the bay window, face pressed against the glass as she took in the snow fall. The blonde’s hair was out of it’s usual odango style and fell gracefully down her back, blue eyes twinkling in delight as she took in the snow. 

It was a beautiful sight to behold, both the woman she loved and the white flakes falling outside their window. It allowed for a wonderful sense of calm to wash over her, something they definitely needed right now. 

Usagi turned to face her, lips drawn into one of the happiest smiles Rei had ever seen. She was up and grabbing Rei’s hands before she could utter a single word. Rei could only laugh at her girlfriend's antics as she pulled her back into the space she had been occupying. 

With a gentle push Rei found herself seated with her back against the wall at the bay window, Usagi eagerly settling herself between her legs. 

“Usagi, my book,” Rei gently teased. 

“You can read later,” she hushed. Her head tilted back to look at her with a childish grin. “Let’s watch together.” 

A smile graced Rei’s lips, taking in the innocence that always seemed to radiate from her beloved Princess. She leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Usagi’s brow, whose nose scrunched up adorably at the action.

Hands reached up to cradle Rei’s face and draw her down for a kiss. It was an awkward position and didn’t last long. Nothing more than a soft peck of lips to satisfy the charming woman. Usagi sighed happily, a loving gaze in her eyes before releasing her in favor of resting her head back against Rei’s chest. The young priestess took the chance and indulged herself, her fingers combing through the soft strands of Usagi’s hair.

Time seemed to have passed them by slowly. Usagi eventually succumbed to the wonderful sensation of Rei’s fingers through her hair as gentle snores escaped her. It brought a smile to Rei’s lips. 

She took the time to draw out her book once more, cautious with her movements as she settled back to enjoy the peace. It was a captivating tale of a circus that came only at night to the delight of the town's people. Each detail was more breathtaking than the last. It was easy to lose herself in its magical world, when her own was just as enchanting. 

Hours passed before Rei found herself needing to stretch her legs. She tucked her bookmark into place and with a grace that would make Michiru proud, Rei eased out from beneath Usagi, being careful to not wake the other woman as she went. 

Though she didn’t get too far before Usagi’s hand reached out for hers. 

“Rei, where are you going?” Usagi asked sleepily, sitting up as she gently rubbed at her eyes. 

Adorable. 

Rei smiled, covering her hand with her own. “I just needed to stretch my legs, after all I had something heavy on top of me.”

Usagi’s cheeks puffed up defiantly before sticking out her tongue. Rei laughed, grabbing hold of the appendage, much to the blonde’s annoyance. 

“Do you want some hot chocolate?” 

Blue eyes shone as Usagi pulled herself away, “of course! Do we have some of Mako-chan’s cookies left?”

Rei tapped the side of her chin thoughtfully, “we should unless a certain little piggy ate them all.”

“Rei…” Usagi whined, only causing Rei to giggle louder. 

Usagi fell silent as Rei pulled her close for a kiss. A proper one this one and not just a peck. It was soft and sweet. Everything that made a day with Usagi a joy. They held each other by the snow covered window, delighting in each other's presence. 

“Come on,” Rei whispered against her lips, “I’ll make us hot chocolate and get those cookies out.” 

She stole one last kiss - for now - and pulled Usagi along with her towards the kitchen.

It was moments like these that Rei treasured the most. Something as domestic as waiting for their mugs of hot cocoa to finish with her arms secured around her precious Princess, as Usagi happily chatted about whatever came to mind. 

They had no worries but each other. 

It was comforting.

It was home.


End file.
